IDOLS WARS
by lirioenfurecido
Summary: La galaxia está en las crueles manos del imperio, solo ellas tendrán el poder de cambiar este hecho y devolver la paz al universo. Historia creada por lorenapineapple y kanadeshiro. Crossover Star Wars y Love Live.


EPISODIO I: EL ASESINO INTERGALÁCTICO

Parte 1

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…_

 _El poder del gobierno se dividía entre el malvado Imperio Galáctico y su fuerte oposición, las bases ocultas Rebeldes. Dos jóvenes investigadoras intergalácticas viajan de incógnito hacia la Luna de Endor, base principal de los rebeldes, para encontrarse con su cabecilla..._

\- ¡Eli! – una voz alterada recorrió veloz el interior de la nave - ¡Eli! ¡Nos persiguen! – Nozomi se precipitó en la cabina de mando.

\- ¡Nos están atacando! – respondió Eli

\- Acaban de aparecer justo detrás – explicó Nozomi – ¿de dónde han salido?

\- A saber cómo nos han encontrado - Eli trató de acelerar la nave, Quebrantador de Amaneceres, para ella la más rápida y fiable de toda la galaxia. Había sido diseñada en un alejado planeta de nombre Adner, descubierto por unos exploradores del Imperio en el sistema Metsys. Los nativos de dicho lugar habían creado sus planos con la intención de protegerse de una posible amenaza por parte de sistemas cercanos considerados muy poderosos, la denominaban el 'arma definitiva', pero con el paso de los años, la amenaza nunca llegó a aquel planeta, y por culpa de ciertas crisis en sus sociedades, los gobernadores de la capital se vieron forzados a vender la nave la Imperio Galáctico. Evidentemente, no se podía comparar la tecnología imperial con la de los nativos primitivos de las tierras de Adner, por lo que les hizo falta poco para deshacerse de ella en unas apuestas con mercaderes de Tatooine. – Son demasiados, tendrás que ocuparte de ellos.

Mientras Nozomi ocupaba su puesto en la cabina posterior de artillería de la nave, Eli hacia subir y bajar la nave en un vuelo desesperado. No tenía sentido que el imperio las hubiera descubierto cuando habían sido tan cuidadosas, incluso la petición de la comandante Nishikino iba cifrada en un mensaje oculto a través de Rin2-D2, un sencillo droide mecánico.

Ambas muchachas eran unas jóvenes investigadoras que vivían condenadas a la discreción y al sigilo. Ayase Eli, capitana y dueña del Quebrantador de Amaneceres, era una chica esbelta, alta, rubia y de ojos azules, sus facciones delicadas no indicaban en absoluto su procedencia, y es que era nativa de Mirial, un planeta frío y húmedo en el Borde Exterior. Antes de convertirse en investigadora galáctica era conocida en su planeta por su valentía y su rudo carácter, lo cual solía impresionar a los forasteros de por allí, y su querida acompañante, Toujou Nozomi; artillera principal y fiel copiloto de la rubia, una joven de piel rosada y larga melena amoratada con un gran sentido del humor e instinto maternal, era nativa de Thyferra, un planeta cálido del sistema Polith en el Borde Medio, aunque en cuánto tuvo la más mínima oportunidad, se alejó de allí. Es anónimamente conocida por su suerte en las apuestas de Tatooine, como por ejemplo aquella en la que consiguió el Quebrantador de Amaneceres; pero esa, es otra historia.

Las dos vestían con unas botas de cuero con refuerzos de titanio y unas túnicas de mangas anchas que llegaban a la altura de la rodilla. Poseían un cinturón en dónde llevaban armas y radares manuales por si alguna vez se perdían estando en solitario. Aunque no acostumbraban a separarse nunca, y mucho menos en momentos críticos.

Nozomi trepó rápidamente por las escaleras para llegar a la pequeña cabina aislada. Un disparo impactó de lleno en la cabina de artillería haciendo que muchacha se sobresaltara, pero recuperó la compostura y se abrochó al asiento tomando entre sus manos los mandos de los cañones de la nave. No eran unas grandes defensas pero un par de cañonazos láser bastarían para derribar a cada uno de esos cazas imperiales. Mientras se concentraba en apuntar con precisión, la voz de Eli salió del cuadro de mando.

\- ¡¿Estás bien!?

\- Sí, ha habido un impacto en mi cabina pero no hay daños serios.

\- En la pantalla aparece una señal de avería en grado 3 así que sal de ahí ahora mismo.

\- Pero no he…

\- ¡Nozomi!

Un crujido extraño seguido por el rugido del metal al doblarse y partirse avisó a la artillera de que debía obedecer de inmediato la petición del piloto. En cuanto Nozomi saltó de la cabina y cerró la escotilla herméticamente, ésta se desprendió de la estructura principal y se perdió en el espacio.

\- ¡Menos mal…! – suspiraba Eli detrás de Nozomi que había corrido hasta allí para asegurarse de que la pelimorada estaba a salvo.

\- ¡Eli! ¿Quién pilota la nave?

\- Rin2-D2 – respondió la rubia mientras corrían de vuelta a la cabina principal – pero debemos forzar un aterrizaje de emergencia, con la cabina hemos perdido parte del combustible y tenemos más daños.

Cuando la polvareda causada por el aterrizaje forzoso desapareció y la vista por la luna delantera de la nave quedó totalmente limpia y clara, descubrieron que habían caído en un planeta boscoso lleno de árboles frondosos y matorrales por todas partes. Eli activó el radar manualmente e introdujo las coordenadas exactas del punto en el que se encontraban. Al parecer, estaban en una de las Lunas de Endor, conocida fuera del sistema por sus nativos, los Ewoks; unas pequeñas criaturas peludas y completamente primitivas de un metro de altura similares a muñecos de felpa. Debido a los daños causados por el aterrizaje, se vieron obligadas a abrir manualmente la compuerta principal de salida y activar el efecto de descompresión para evitar accidentes fatales. Con sumo cuidado y atención salieron al exterior y observaron aquella belleza exótica y natural que las rodeaba. Millas y millas de naturaleza, árboles de tamaños de grandes rascacielos de capitales, lianas colgando de unas a otras ramas, incluso simples helechos más altos y grandes que su nave.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos enviar un mensaje de socorro? – preguntó Nozomi

\- Lo dudo, en la caída nos hemos cargado parte del panel de transmisiones – dijo Eli mientras abría de nuevo la compuerta de la nave.

Nozomi esperaba en el exterior observando el entorno que rodeaba a la nave. Mientras hacían un recuento de los daños aproximados que tenía Quebrantador de amaneceres en total, Nozomi no podía evitar pensar lo extraña que era la persecución de los cazas imperiales y, más aun, su ausencia repentina. Quizás viendo el vertiginoso descenso de la nave hacia la Luna de Endor habían dado por terminada su caza pensando que la nave se había estrellado, pero aun así, seguía siendo un misterio la manera en que las habían encontrado.

 _Que abrieran fuego contra la nave por las buenas es señal de que sabían quiénes somos_. Pensó Nozomi preocupada.

\- Aquí tenemos averías en los cañones y el deflector – dijo Nozomi en voz bien alta para que Eli pudiera oírla desde dentro de la nave – creo que también hemos perdido el sensor. Además de la cabina de artillería…

\- Aquí dentro no se enciende ni el panel principal – suspiró Eli dando por perdida la nave. – Voy a recoger lo que pueda y seguiremos a pie.

Un ruido entre los árboles distrajo a Nozomi y la hizo girar sobre sí misma rápidamente. No estaba asustada pero sospechaba que no había sido un sonido de la naturaleza y con el pensamiento de los amenazantes cazas imperiales aun sobre su mente, se alejó unos metros de la nave para confirmar que verdaderamente estaban a salvo y nada en aquel lugar suponía un peligro.

\- Al menos creo que no estamos lejos de posición donde debemos encontrarnos con Nishikino – decía Eli aun en el interior - ¿Has visto que los cazas han desaparecido? ¿Nozomi? ¿los cazas han…?

La joven no respondía y esto hizo a Eli salir más rápidamente del interior de la nave, portando dos mochilas y empujando a Rin2-D2, el cual parecía intacto tras el aterrizaje de emergencia.

\- ¿Nozomi?

\- Eli, ven – la artillera la llamaba desde las lindes del bosque – Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Nozomi hablaba de ello encantada, mostrándole a Eli una pequeña criatura nativa de los bosques que les rodeaban. Nozomi se hallaba en compañía de Nico, la Ewok, y se la presentó a Eli en cuanto esta se acercó con Rin2-D2.


End file.
